


Day 9: Buried Alive

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF April O'Neil (TMNT), BAMF Leonardo (TMNT), BAMF Raphael, Baby Michelangelo (TMNT), Buried Alive, FebuWhump Day 9, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Injury, Major Character Injury, Michelangelo (TMNT) Has ADHD, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Multi, Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Older Sibling Raphael (TMNT), Other, Protective April O'Neil (TMNT), Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael, Scientist Donatello (TMNT), Whump, Worried Raphael (TMNT), author does not know turtle biology, like barely mentioned but its true, poor Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Mikey has got to stop sneaking off by himself. one of these days he's gonna get himself killed.
Relationships: April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo & April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo & April O'Neil (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Day 9: Buried Alive

Mikey couldn’t breathe. That was the first thing he registered when he woke up, then came the pain. Starting from his shell and radiating out into the rest of his body. It was so intense he felt like he couldn’t think, a first considering who he was.

The next thing he realized was that he had retracted into his shell but he couldn’t remember why could only assume it had to do with the excruciating throb. Mikey tried to scream. For Leo, for Donnie, for Raph, for his dad, for literally anyone who would help him. 

It was hours before he actually heard a response. Another ten minutes before he could distinguish the words that were being said. But he knew exactly who it was. Would recognize the voice anywhere.

“Mikey? Mikey, can you hear me? Where are you?” April.

“April! Help! I dunno but I can’t breathe! My shell really hurts!” Mikey let out a desperate sob, his face was sticky with tears and all he wanted was to go home and let his big brothers dote all over him, “Please help!”

“Oh god,” April couldn’t figure out where Mikey’s voice was coming from. Couldn’t pinpoint an exact location but knew it was coming from somewhere under the rubble of the collapsed warehouse, “Donnie! I can hear him! He’s hurt! Can you track him yet?”

“Working on it April!”Donatello continued to fidget with the remote tracker, desperately trying to get it to connect with Mikey’s chip, “Raph! Leo! go find April. See if you can get to him on your own!”

“On it!” Within seconds Leonardo and Raphael were by April’s side rummaging through the crumbles of what was once a building for their baby brother. He just had to go off by himself.

“Guys, I can’t breathe,” not for the first time Mikey tried to push his way out of his shell but it hurt so much and there was no room. He didn’t know a lot about how the world worked but he knew the little air he had was growing thin. It was too hard to shout any longer.

“I could still hear that,” Leo looked up at Raph and could feel an ounce of hope spreading through his chest.

“He’s somewhere under us!” The two turtles with the help of April began desperately moving stone and wood from around them.

Mikey breathed out and when he tried to breathe back in it was too hard. He could feel his brain falling asleep. His thoughts closing in and his organs trying to fight. On the bright side, he thought, it didn’t hurt as much. He could taste the pizza April and Casey would always bring them. Could smell the candles his father would light when mediating. Could hear his brothers shouting during a video game. He could see the light shining in from where Raphael had just moved one of the rocks that had been trapping him.

**Author's Note:**

> im really really sorry


End file.
